Thirteenth Doctor
The Thirteenth Doctor is the first female incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor and the thirteenth incarnation of the Doctor's regeneration cycle after the twelfth incarnation. Appearance The Thirteenth Doctor took to wearing a hooded, lilac-blue trench coat with dark blue interim and a rainbow pattern along the edges of it. Under her coat, the Doctor wore a T-shirt with rainbow stripes running across the chest, with the coloring coming in black, and burgundy. Under her shirt, she wore a white jumper. On her legs, she wears a pair of high-waist teal blue culotte trousers, kept up by mustard yellow suspenders. For footwear, she wears blue striped socks with brown, laced-up boots. She sometimes wore a bum bag around her waist to carry her sonic screwdriver and psychic paper. Personality The Thirteenth Doctor is a warm and passionate individual, willing to take great risks to protect an innocent life, and would even apologize if she exposed someone to a grotesque sight that disturbed them. She was proud that she would never refuse anyone help if they needed it. She implored those around her to ask questions about a situation, and showed no irritation on how off topic the questions got, even showing excitement when the right questions were asked, but would clarify when "the wrong question" to a situation was being asked. The Thirteenth Doctor was not above being secretive and cryptic, handing Missy an annotated map of 14th century Venice, without explaining it and leaving Missy to discover for herself what the annotations meant, while also not divulging her true identity to Missy. She demonstrated a playful sense of humor mostly to defuse the tension in situations. She was upfront and honest with her feelings, letting people know when she was afraid or no longer feeling a certain way. She was particularly displeased to be reminded of being an outcast, and tried to hide her fear of loneliness with the company she kept, becoming upset at the prospect of bidding her companions a farewell. She considered her friends to be an extended family. The Thirteenth Doctor is passionately against murder, trying her best to subdue her opponents in a non-lethal fashion, and going out of her way to stop the Troll Empress from killing and capturing humans on Earth and noted her disgust to Wilson Higgsbury killing the mother spider. She also expresses distaste for the act even when committed by her allies. She also regularly voices her dislike of weaponry, opting instead to use her intellect and environment to her advantage. She was also strongly averse to her allies using such methods, even in situations of dire peril. Abilities Enhanced Senses: Using her nose, the Doctor could precisely time when her regenerative process would cause her to faint. Expert Mechanic: The Thirteenth Doctor was also a skilled mechanic, able to make her own sonic screwdriver entirely from scrap on 21st century Earth, with some parts left behind by the Stenza Tzim-Sha. She also put together her own teleporter, again with Stenza technology, to track the TARDIS, although mixed up the co-ordinations as she accidentally brought her friends with her and teleported into space rather than a planet. Expert Detective: '''She also demonstrated astute detective skills, correctly determining a train driver died of shock rather than by a forceful attack. She could also tell the Gathering coil was meant to eliminate witnesses. The Doctor also figured out in moments of seeing a map of spots where spiders had been acting odd that it was actually a map telling where the source of the problem was located. She could quickly calculate the length of time it would take her to do something, and act with quick succession. '''Skilled Combatant: Even though she hates physical combat, the Doctor could use her pinky finger to paralyse someone without harming them by pressing on their throat, and could throw someone over her shoulder with little difficulty. She was also swift and nimble, able to avoid being struck by a fist with ease. Skilled Escape Artist: Much like her predecessors, the Thirteenth Doctor is an escape artist and a rather quite skilled one at that. She states that she learned her escape tricks from Houdini himself. Gallery 267487daacb3090a9afcbacec201e35d.jpg large.jpg tumblr_oz62hxI5E41vc76lvo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Alien Category:Doctor Who